The Story of Aster and Blackson
by enesems-lassfonder
Summary: Sirius dan sepupunya mendengar cerita konon dari paman mereka. Kisah dari kenapa terang diakhiri gelap. Bahwa semua tercipta selalu seimbang, bahkan meski itu hanya Dua kata dalam sebuah Nama. Dan seperti apa itu mencerahi Sirius. #Pengenalan Pairing#


**THE STORY OF ASTER AND BLACKSON**

**-xXx-  
**

**Disclaimer: I have been and still and will ever say that the whole Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling'. Not just saying "not mine"**

AN: Ini lebih tepat murni family daripada incest romance yang nampaknya semakin umum dalam fandom HP indo, (meski saya tidak pernah masuk secara dalam ke yang selain indo) ini cuma mencoba menggambarkan rasa ikatan pada sepasang sepupu. Soal umur, mereka agaknya tidak seperti tar dan pie labu itu, (yang ngomong-omong kedua-duanya merupakan fav saya) jadi jangan dipermasalahkan. And that should not to be matter either.

Saya berpikiran Sirius tampak lebih baik dengan Gadis. Tentu bukan OFC. Dan saya tahu saya bukan orang pertama yang mengusung pasangan ini sehabis membrowse. Mungkin bisa menginspirasi, khususnya untuk saya sendiri. Beberapa opini tidak sesuai. Dan terakhir, saya selalu sekuatnya agar mengaluri canon, maka latar mengambil waktu saat mereka remaja. Pasti tahu tepatnya kapan, bukan begitu?

Tinggalkan pesan pada review tentang pendapat atau sejenis dia. Maka dari itu, Baca dan Nikmatilah sebaik mungkin! :D

(o0o)

Sirius menyambar surat izin Hogsmeade-nya dengan kasar dari tangan Ibunya, muka mudanya diliputi rasa sebal. Karena jika tidak ada alasan sepenting diperbolehkan Hogwarts untuk mengunjungi desa Hogsmeade, dia tidak akan mau mengunjungi aula rumahnya lalu berdiri dengan tindakan mengemis pada mereka.

"Jangan berdiri disana dan memasang tampang tidak bersyukur seperti itu depan kami, anak muda, inilah sebab kenapa kau terlalu sering bergaul dengan semua jenis pecinta darah lumpur juga darah lumpur itu sendiri... Syukurilah darah bangsawan yang mengalir pada tubuhmu maka kau bisa memahami kemurnian sihir yang sebenarnya... Lagipula tidakkah kau malu dengan nama dan darah tersohor yang selalu membuntutimu?" sambil Ibunya berseru, nadanya terhina.

"Aku akan malu jika kau tidak berhenti bersuara." gumam Sirius kesal.

Ia melihat suratnya yang telah bertanda tangan, merasa sudah berterima kasih dengan tidak memandang tak suka satu pun dari mereka. Mereka selain keluarga kandungnya ialah semua paman dan bibinya. Tiga sepupunya juga ada disana, dengan rapih.

Ibunya terus mencibir mirip tanpa tarikan napas, tidak mendengar hinaannya.

"Setidaknya jika kau tidak malu pada leluhur Black, malulah pada saudara-saudarimu. Adikmu jauh lebih baik dengan berada di asrama Slytherin, entah keburukan apa yang membuatmu betah di asramamu itu. Lihat sepupu-sepupumu! Mereka akan lebih memiliki masa depan cerah. Lihat Narcissa, dia sudah punya itu dengan keluarga Malfoy..."

"Heh, kau juga ingin aku menikah dengan Malfoy?" ejek Sirius menyeringai. Tidak ada yang tertawa. Belum ada balasan, ia menjadi dingin. "Dan masa depan cerah dengan menjadi budak penyihir hitam?"

Tidak ada yang dia tatap disana kecuali ujung meja, hanya malas, bukan skeptis akan reaksi mereka. Beberapa ketakutan, beberapa merasa marah, sepupu perempuannya yang berahang kaku bahkan di usia mudanya, Bellatrix, merasa marah. Dan lelaki yang berada di ujung jauh meja utama, seseorang berwajah diandaikan Sirius sudah dewasa, namun rambut kakunya berwarna cokelat, paman yang paling tidak dibencinya, dan terbiasa dia panggil paman Al, berdeham.

"Mari kita lanjutkan makan! Sirius, mau gabung?"

Sirius mendengar dan melakukan gerakan aneh; tanpa mendongak dia mengerjap, lalu melirik sekilas cepat sekali pada pamannya, lalu mengerjap memandang sudut meja lagi. Ajakan konyol.

Dia tidak pernah ikut suatu perayaan yang mereka namakan kebangkitan Black, setiap tahun selalu kurang lebih seminggu setelah dimulainya liburan musim panas di rumah utama Black itu, meski dengan alasan apapun jika Ibunya yang mania masih duduk di antara mereka dan mengomentari teman serta asramanya, dengan sengit, di depan semua keluarganya yang murni utuh Slytherin.

Sirius menggeleng pelan tanpa suara pada sudut meja. Alphard Black memandang keponakannya itu terus menerus. Sementara yang lain diam, ketika Sirius tidak memikirkan apa yang memaku kakinya, selagi Walburga membuka mulut lagi, ekspresinya kembali merasa terhina.

"Anak tidak tahu diuntung sebagai pewaris darah bangsawan Black. Kau yang memilih jadi pengkhinat keluarga, dengan semua teman-teman anggota asrama pemuja muggle bodoh, kau yang sudah teracuni racun mereka, setidaknya janganlah menjadi pengontaminasi keagungan penyihir besar Salazar Slytherin, yang telah membawa kemurnian darah adalah sumber kehidupan kaum kita..."

"AAKH!" teriak Sirius, tersadar sekujur tubuhnya terasa akan meledak jika tidak segera keluar.

Tiga sepupunya yang memiliki rambut berbeda sebagai saudara kandung, juga berbeda ekspresi saat menonton Sirius dijilati kemarahan. Narcissa yang pirang memang cuma datar dan dingin. Setidaknya ada satu kegunaan pada wajah Bellatrix dengan menakuti anak bayi seperti saat dia melotot dan menyeringai sekarang. Juga gadis muda yang bereplika Bellatrix hanya ditambah keramahan pada wajahnya dan rambut yang coklat panjang lurus, memandang sendu pada punggung Sirius yang berjalan terhentak-hentak; Andromeda Black.

Ibu Sirius masih dan kembali menyumpah serapah kesal pada apa saja di depan mejanya, dia benar-benar paling mengagungi darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

Sirius membanting pintu aula tengah dan menuruni tangga ke dapur rumah orang tuanya yang lebih suram. Alisnya mengernyit, dahinya yang tertutup rambut luwesnya merengut, dan intinya wajahnya berlipat-lipat. Kalau seandainya tidak memikirkan Hogwarts, dia sudah akan meledakkan pintu hitam itu di depan semua keluarga.

"Aturan bodoh. Keluarga bodoh," gumam Sirius menendang satu kursi sampai terbalik, terbanting tidak berusaha dia betulkan. Ia menduduki satu kursi lain yang tegak, dan menutup bagian wajahnya pada meja kayu yang agak berpendar.

Dia membenci total Ibunya, dan bukan membenci kenapa dia harus masuk Gryffindor.

Sirius berdiam disana berjam-jam, makan malam mungkin sudah berakhir sejam setelah dia masuk dapur. Hanya Regulus yang datang tidak lama kemudian, dia masuk dapur tidak menganggap Sirius menarik. Mata Sirius mengikutinya dan mendapati Kreacher mengekorinya dengan pandangan kagum pada punggung Regulus. Dia mengambil sebotol Butterbeer, membuka lalu meminumnya.

"Tidak makan?" tegur Regulus, meneguk seteguk butterbeer lagi. Tidak menoleh pada kakaknya sedikitpun.

"Diamlah!" sahut Sirius masih menghadap datar meja dan tidak merasa antusias untuk bicara pada apapun.

Regulus beranjak dari tempatnya. "Malam!" dan keluar dari dapur dengan Kreacher kembali mengisolasi Sirius. Dan Sirius bahkan tidak menganggap ada yang baru saja bergerak di dalam dapur.

Lama waktu kemudian dia menyandarkan badannya sampai kursinya berdiri hanya dengan dua kaki belakang. Lalu menggerutu tentang adiknya. "Sicker Penurut Idiot." dia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari ke belakang, dan dia kembali berkata pada dapur, "lama sekali bulan purnamanya..."

"Bulan purnama apa?" kata suara dari pintu aula. Sirius menoleh dan melihat paman Al melipat tangannya dan memandangnya hangat dengan hanya berdiri disana.

"Oh, paman Al," dia melakukan pertimbangan bodoh dengan mengatakan atau tidak bahwa bulan purnama nanti dia, Prongs, dan Peter akan membantu orang tua Remus, atau siapapun yang ikut menolong, untuk mengurusi malam serigala Remus. Bahwa tidak ada yang diinginkannya melebihi terhindar dari menghadapi Ibunya, meskipun itu menghadapi Manusia Serigala. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya sedang membuat ramuan dan menunggu minggu pertama habis."

"Oh, tugas sekolah ya?" kata paman Al, berjalan memasuki dapur tidak menutup pintu ke aula utama terlebih dahulu.

"Ya, tugas sekolah, benar-benar peer." kata Sirius mengarang, memandang lewat bahunya. Paman Al terlihat punggungnya dan menghadap laci tempat disimpannya berdus-dus botol butterbeer.

"Sudah makan malam?" katanya lewat bahu, sedang berusaha membuka botol bir tanpa sihir, melihat Sirius menggeleng tidak bersuara. Lalu berbalik sudah menenggak minuman berbuih itu, dan berjalan pada kursi di seberang Sirius. "Memangnya tidak lapar? Boleh aku duduk?"

"Yeah, silahkan," Sirius tidak begitu mengaku kalau dia butuh seseorang atau berapa pun yang bisa melupakan kekesalannya, biasanya selalu pamannya kalau dia ada di rumah. Tidak berada di Wales mengurusi usahanya menjual barang dan alat sihir. Dan juga tidak mengaku kalau dia cukup lapar untuk menghabiskan seekor ayam panggang.

"Ini..." kata paman Al mendorong sebotol butterbeer di depan Sirius. "Kukira kau sudah kembali ke kamar, tapi tadi aku mendapat pesan kalau kau ada disini."

Sirius menerima butterbeernya dan hanya ikut meminumnya. Memikirkan pemberi pesan yang dimaksud adalah adiknya. Pengadu, batinnya.

Paman Al memandang berkeliling. "Hampir seperti jika tidak ada perayaan tadi, aku tidak akan duduk dalam dapur suram ini. Walau sekarang lebih jarang melihat bungkukan Kreacher," Sirius tertawa mirip gonggongan. Pamannya tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan bertanya sedang apa kau disini, tidak juga menanyakan kenapa, tapi... apa kau hanya sendirian sejak tadi?"

"Well, sekarang berdua." sahut Sirius menahan jawaban sinisnya. "Dengan paman tentu saja. Dan... kenapa paman bertanya?"

Paman Al mengerdikkan bahu, mengangkat botol ke depan mulutnya lagi, dan memberi isyarat samar namun berhasil ditangkap Sirius ke arah pintu yang tidak ditutup paman Al. Sirius menoleh ke arah tersebut, dan, sedikit berpikir telah berhalusinasi, melihat kelebatan jubah hitam yang sewarna dengan ruangan dan beberapa helai sesuatu yang cokelat, tik, itu rambut, serta suara cicit rendah mendadak.

"Siapa disana?" Sirius agak berseru, tanpa menunggu dia berpaling pada pamannya agak penasaran siapa yang, sepertinya, menguntitnya. "Siapa itu, paman?"

Paman Al juga sedang melirik arah pintu itu, belum ada yang terlihat. Dan berbisik mengecilkan suaranya, "Dia sepertinya berada di sana dari saat makan malam berakhir, katanya ada yang mau dikerjakannya saat yang lain pergi. Aku mendapat pesan dengan melihatnya berdiri dekat pintu saat ingin menunggu rasa kantuk disini, dan menurutku... Dia menungguimu."

"Hah, menungguiku?" telinga Sirius agaknya tidak salah, karena matanya juga mendukung dengan melihat anggukan paman Al. Bertanya-tanya siapa pada yang bisa menjawabnya... "Er, siapa?"

"Meeda, masuk saja! Ada yang ingin kuceritakan." paman Al berseru.

"Meeda?" agak ragu Sirius berpaling bergantian antara pintu dan pamannya. "Siapa Meeda?"

Seorang gadis rambut cokelat yang pipinya merona muncul di ambang pintu, mungkin jarinya akan menggaruk-garuk pelan pipinya jika kedua tangannya tidak digunakan untuk membawa sebuah nampan berisi beberapa potong sandwich dan segelas susu.

Sirius terkejut pelan terpental sederhana ke belakang, setahunya dari dulu dia itu Andromeda, sepupu yang paling tidak diperhatikannya karena hampir tidak ada hal mencolok padanya, yang bisa Sirius perhatikan.

Hanya Sirius satu-satunya nama Black dalam sejarah yang tidak Slytherin.

Namun yang ia kageti apa yang Andromeda lakukan?

Paman Alphard memberi isyarat tangan untuk Andromeda masuk, dan Sirius segera bertanya hanya merasa aneh karena itu sepupunya bagaimanapun, "Kenapa kau terlihat malu?"

Andromeda di jalannya terlihat sengsara memikirkan jawaban. "Er, aku membawa makan malam. Dan kau belum makan malam, dan biasanya kau banyak makan dan... tidak mungkin belum lapar."

Sirius mengangkat kedua alisnya melihat nampan itu, selain karena tidak mendapat jawaban. "Jika aku lapar, aku bisa memanggil Kreacher," entah apa yang mengingatkannya berkata itu, tapi suara perutnya menentangnya terang-terangan. Ia mendongak pada Andromeda, dia sedang tersenyum malu padanya. Dan terlepas baru malam di dapur ini dengan paman Al dia merasa pernah kenal Andromeda dan ternyata adalah seorang familiar yang ia rindukan, Sirius merasakan desakan rasa suka padanya lalu tersenyum balik. Ia mengambil sepotong dan menjejalkannya ke mulut. Pantas Regulus menawarinya makan, mungkin terinspirasi dengan melihat Andromeda berdiri ketika dia masuk dapur.

"Kau berdiri dari tadi di sana?" Sirius bertanya.

Andromeda hanya mengangguk pelan. Paman Al agak terasa berada di balik jubah gaib, namun hanya memperhatikan hangat dua keponakannya.

"Sambil bawa ini?" Andromeda mengangguk melihat nampannya. "Enak. Kenapa tidak masuk saja dari tadi?"

Andromeda terlihat bingung lagi, namun memutuskan hanya tersenyum. Sirius menganggapnya terlalu ramah untuk diberondong, jadi dia tidak bertanya karena mengerti Andromeda malu. Mungkin memang pemalu.

"Aku tidak begitu suka susu..."

"Aku tahu." sahut Andromeda kemudian dengan cepat yang masih memperhatikan Sirius makan. "Tapi itu susu naga... Kesukaanmu."

Sirius menaikkan alis lagi, berpikir ada yang seharusnya ia tangkap dari tadi dari Andromeda selain pemalu. Oh, tapi dia suka susu naga, manis dan gurih di mulut, hangat dalam perut.

"Kebetulan aku bawa dari rumah, ada banyak di rumah, dari naga betina terbaik, Mum membawa itu semua langsung dari Denmark..."

Sirius memperhatikan, selain dengan perut kenyang, dari ujung gelasnya pada Andromeda, bahwa ada yang membelit isi perut dan tenggorokannya panas terlepas dari dia minum susu naga. "Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar panggilan diucapkan seperti itu, rasanya seperti panggilan akrab pada seseorang yang memang seharusnya akrab." melayangkan seteguk terakhir susu naga, saat bergumam sebelum menghabiskannya. "Rasanya seperti tidak punya seseorang untuk dipanggil mum..."

"Oh..." Andromeda bersuara cepat, kembali sendu dan tidak menemukan kata yang bagus. Memutuskan saling pandang dengan pamannya yang tersenyum hangat, senyum yang langka ditemukan di keluarga Black.

Andromeda yang masih memegang nampannya dan berdiri di sebelah Sirius, mendapatkan dorongan untuk menepuk pundak Sirius, seperti tidak sadar ketika berkata, "Dia pasti akan mengerti."

"Dua tahun. Waktu yang lama jika tidak kekanakan." komentar Sirius bersuara rendah dengan sepenuh hati pada Andromeda.

"Ah, Meeda, duduklah! Ada yang ingin kuceritakan, mungkin kisah ini hanya khusus kalau untuk kalian. Mengenai beberapa cerita leluhur Black, dan mungkin berhubungan dengan kalian, juga menyangkut Ibumu, Sirius."

Andromeda menoleh ke belakang, dan menunduk mendirikan sebuah kursi yang terbalik. Sirius berkata saat melihatnya, "Oh, maaf soal kursi itu, aku yang menjatuhkankannya... menendangnya lebih tepat."

Andromeda hanya tersenyum kecil untuknya, kemudian memandang utuh pada pamannya. Sirius mecondongkan bahunya, juga baru tahu kalau ada keponakan lain yang dekat dengan paman Al. Dia belum menikah.

"Cerita yang akan kuceritakan ini adalah cerita langsung dari leluhurku, kalian juga tentu, tentang alasan kemaniakan akan darah murni dalam keluarga penyihir asli. Tapi bagaimanapun cerita turun temurun, bukan kehendak kita untuk yang asli terjadi sampai ke keturunan kita seterusnya, akan terus berubah seiring siapa yang menceritakannya. Tapi ini, adalah kisah yang hanya diceritakan oleh penyihir muda darah murni, yang memiliki ketetapan hati dan rasa kemanusiaan bersama, bahkan antara muggle, seperti kalian."

Lima dongeng utama Beedle pamannya yang ceritakan, dan Sirius tahu dirinya bukan anak kecil lagi yang terus menerima cerita seperti itu, namun pamannya terkadang sempat membuatnya merenungkan apa yang baru saja dia ceritakan. Jadi mereka masih memperhatikan pamannya dengan serius.

"Cerita ini mungkin pernah dikisahkan oleh Beedle dan juru cerita lainnya, namun aku tidak mengerti cerita ini tidak tersebar. Itu sebabnya kalian tidak pernah dengar sebelumnya. Aku diceritakan oleh ibu kakek kalian berpuluh tahun lalu, mungkin aku seumur kalian. Ceritanya begini...

"Keluarga Black semula memang keluarga penyihir tua yang masih bertahan, malah yang seumur tidak ada. Malfoy jauh lebih muda dibanding kita, jadi mungkin nama Black bisa disejajarkan dengan keluarga Peverell. Setiap keluarga tentu saja ada yang menjadi pemula penurunan nama, dan seseorang yang menyebarkan nama Black dengan menikahi seseorang, hidup beratus-ratus tahun lalu. Hidup dimana kaum penyihir seperti babi hutan liar kaum muggle. Mereka dulu menganggap semua sihir jahat. Dan jika berhasil mengetahui seseorang adalah penyihir, mereka menangkap dan membakarnya hidup-hidup. Maaf untuk itu."

"Tidak apa." kata Sirius dan Andromeda berbarengan. Andromeda menoleh pada Sirius, dan Sirius berkata ingin tahu, "Teruskanlah!"

"Semua tentu saja bermula dari sana, dari saat jika keluarga beranggotakan penyihir melihat keluarga diperlakukan seperti itu. Dendam sambung menyambung. Mungkin jika benar-benar semua penyihir yang diperlakukan seperti itu, tidak ada yang tidak bertingkah mengagungkan darah murninya dan terlebih mencerca muggle. Padahal tentu saja semua penyihir bermula dari manusia tanpa kemampuan sihir, karena manusia pertama konon bukan penyihir. Oh, kebaikan selalu muncul di beberapa orang dan melenyapkan dendam.

"Bagaimanapun mereka takut dan memburu penyihir. Menganggapnya kutukan di desanya. Jauh sebelum terpikirkan para penyihir mengasingkan diri, apalagi membaur."

"Tapi kenapa mereka bisa tertangkap? Penyihir setidaknya mampu melawan sepuluh muggle biasa saat dulu sekali kan? Kalau aku jadi mereka, aku akan melawan. Tentu saja, jika kau dihakimi karena kemampuan yang tidak kau hendaki ternyata kau miliki..."

"Menurutmu kenapa mereka tidak bisa melawan? Alasan yang sama dengan kenapa mereka belum bisa membaur." sela paman Al tenang.

"Tongkat sihir." kata Andromeda. "Mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan sihirnya, setidaknya belum. Dan tidak bisa membaur karena sihir yang muncul tidak disengaja tergantung kebutuhan dan emosi."

"Ya, tongkat sihir sebagai media penyalur sihir. Semua itu sebelum ada Empat Pendiri yang mendirikan pengajaran mengendalikan sihir. Empat Pendiri menguasi semua bidang sihir termasuk seni membuat tongkat. Jaman dulu sistem tongkat tidak sepraktis sekarang; dulu orang datang dan dibuatkan tongkat sihir, bukan datang lalu memilih tongkat yang cocok. Dan itu rumit. Menentukan kayu tongkat yang rumit, bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kerumitan menentukan inti tongkat. Dan dari masa pengenalan tongkat itu, semua berjalan sampai sekarang dengan sama."

"Jadi mereka benar-benar tidak bisa menggunakan sihir jika tanpa tongkat? Lalu, kau tahu, Merlin, si penyihir utama, apa dia juga tidak menggunakan tongkat?" kata Sirius, mendadak rasa ingin tahunya membesar, untuk hal keren seperti itu.

"Jika kita membicarakan penyihir besar Merlin, aku tidak- Ah, lebih tepatnya aku bukan ahlinya. Misterinya masih sangat besar, termasuk caranya menyihir. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu pasti siapa yang mengidekan pembuatan tongkat pertama kali. Mungkin Merlin sendiri atau penyihir sesudahnya. Ada yang bilang dia menggunakan sihir tanpa tongkat."

"Sihir tanpa tongkat?" Sirius lagi yang bertanya. "Memang bisa?"

Paman Al menghela napas dan tersenyum. Melihat ke Andromeda yang juga memandang balik bersamaan merasa wajar. Sirius hampir tidak diperhatikan orang tua untuk dapat cerita seperti ini.

"Merupakan cabang sihir lain, mungkin terkuno. Bisa jika kau memiliki tekad tinggi." paman Al melepas botol butterbeer, dan itu hanya melayang seiring arahan gerakan tangannya. Memperagakan mantra pelayang tanpa tongkat. Melihat separuh kekaguman pada wajah keponakan laki-lakinya. "Jarang digunakan untuk sihiran tinggi, kebanyakan hanya yang sederhana."

"Apa lumos juga bisa?"

Paman Al tertawa pelan. "Api pun bisa tercipta. Tapi dari yang kuketahui selama ini, Hogwarts tidak pernah mengajarkan cabang yang satu ini. Kukira ada alasan untuk itu daripada berpikir itu mengikuti tradisi jaman kuno. Dan sepertinya alasan yang bagus. Yang pasti kita hanya tahu kita bisa melakukannya."

Memperhatikan raut wajah setengah mengerti dari wajah dua keponakannya, setengah masih sanggup mendengar lebih panjang lagi. Dia melanjutkan, "Oh, sudahlah... Aku juga kurang mengerti hal seperti ini. Lagipula ini bukan tujuanku bercerita, bukan mengajari kalian mematahkan tongkat dan bersihir tanpanya..."

Sirius tertawa.

"Paman menceritakan sejarah." kata Andromeda, meralat.

"Dan sejarah. Sampai mana tadi? Ah, iya. Konon leluhur utama Black adalah dua orang memulai rantai nama belakang Black, sang perempuan dan si laki-laki. Si laki-laki, tidak memiliki orang pertama yang bernama belakang Black. Namun nama lengkapnya adalah Stellus Blackson. Kalian pasti mengerti, penurunan nama menggunakan nama depan diiringi son jika putra. Dia satu dari banyak penyihir yang merasa terasing di lingkungan muggle. Sampai umurnya menginjak dewasa, sihirnya mampu disembunyikan dari orang luar, Ayah dan Ibunya melindungi dia. Tapi ketika Ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan, seorang dari saudaranya yang menganggap kalau kematian Ayah mereka adalah kutukan karena ada penyihir di keluarga mereka, menggemborkan kalau saudaranya adalah penyihir. Blackson tahu, dan dia memutuskan melarikan diri meninggalkan keluarganya yang tersisa. Dia mengembara dengan hati-hati. Takut sihirnya muncul tidak terduga ditengah-tengah kandang singa. Ya, itu adalah masa dimana mungkin Empat Pendiri masih dalam kandungan. Tapi sekuat apapun dia berusaha, sihirnya selalu muncul ketika dia hanya mengandaikan bahkan tidak menginginkannya. Hingga suatu saat ketika itu muncul dan dia dikejar suatu desa muggle yang siap membakarnya ditempat bahkan membawa segala macam benda tajam, dia berhasil menghindar untuk kesekian kali. Dia selamat. Kali itu; Sebuah koloni penyihir yang bersembunyi di hutan menolongnya hingga terhindar.

"Dia bersembunyi di sana, dia diterima untuk tinggal, serta memahami kalau sihir bisa dikendalikan hanya dengan tongkat sihir. Tentu kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidup dimana tongkat sihir lebih berharga dari gunungan emas. Moralnya dilatih oleh petinggi di koloni itu, dan barulah dia diizinkan belajar mengendalikan sihir, hingga dia bisa menunjukkan bakatnya akan sihir. Blackson mampu menguasai semua yang mereka kuasai dalam waktu singkat. Namun moralnya yang telah dilatih, membuatnya rendah hati, dan menghalanginya untuk balas dendam pada kaum muggle yang memburunya dengan liar.

"Dan cinta selalu tumbuh bahkan disaat tersempit." Sirius dan Andromeda masih berusaha terfokus. "Blackson dan putri seorang anggota koloni disana saling tertarik. Dan perempuan itu, dialah si perempuan leluhur kita. Namanya Aster Euvorhild. Karena tidak ada yang menghalangi hubungan saling mencintai ini, murni sepasang kekasih tanpa halangan, mereka pun berniat untuk menikah. Menurunkan darah sihir yang lain. Mungkin dari sana baru disebut darah murni, keturunan antara penyihir dengan penyihir, meski penyihir itu sendiri kelahiran muggle.

"Namun satu yang kurang yang mereka butuhkan; orang tua Blackson harus ikut memberikan restu. Saat itu, Blackson berbohong kalau dia sudah tidak punya orang tua, terlepas dari Ibunya masih sehat di jauh dari tempatnya berada. Yah, mereka akhirnya menikah. Setelah beberapa waktu Aster Euvorhild mengandung keturunan mereka yang pertama. Harus diakui hanya kesenangan yang mereka rasakan dalam kisahnya empat tahun terakhir. Hingga adik dari Blackson, yang murni muggle, adik yang mana pernah memulai kesengsaraan Blackson sebagai penyihir karena mengadukannya ke penduduk desa, menemukan jejak kakaknya saat dia sedang melakukan perjalanan mencarinya berniat menyampaikan suatu kabar. Kakak beradik itu bertemu di luar kawasan koloni yang terpasang pelindung anti-muggle. Tapi saat itu, Blackson yang setidaknya sanggup untuk tidak membalas dendam, tidak sendirian. Jadi beberapa orang dari koloni penyihir melihatnya bertemu dengan adiknya. Dan sebelum adik Blackson bercerita apa pesannya, orang koloni itu mengundangnya, dengan hormat, ke tempat mereka. Hal yang tidak diinginkan Blackson sendiri. Hal yang dikhawatirkannya pun terjadi, adik Blackson mencoba mengabarkan dan mencari kakaknya dalam perjalanan jauh adalah karena ingin mengatakan bahwa ibu mereka telah sakit keras, dan di tengah pencarian dia mendapat berita bahwa ibunya tidak tertolong. Ibu mereka meninggal tanpa ada dua putra kandungnya menemani."

Andromeda terdengar meringis pelan, dan Sirius menoleh pada pamannya kembali.

Paman Al meneruskan setelah mengangguk serius, "Pikiran yang sejak pertama bertemu adiknya di luar koloni mengatakan bahwa tidak usah akui dia sebagai adik, yang tentu saja juga tidak akan menganggap Ibunya ada, segera lenyap dari otak Blackson. Dua kenyataan pahit harus diterimanya sekaligus: Ibunya meninggal karena sakit dan dia tidak ada di sampingnya; kedua dia akan menerima ganjaran dari ketika dia mengaku menikahi istrinya yang benar-benar dia cintai tanpa restu lengkap karena mengatakan Ibunya sudah tidak ada. Koloni itu patuh hukum. Semua yang berdiam tinggal di tengah tempat termasuk di tengah zaman dimana penyihir dicap sebagai buruan pasti akan membuat mereka anti kebohongan dan patuh hukum. Semuanya menghina dan mencerca Blackson yang semula semua anggota koloni kagumi dan tuakan, juga akhirnya menjauhinya. Dan bagaimanapun dia terancam diusir dari koloni.

"Sambil menyesalkan perbuatannya, adiknya terus meminta maaf di waktu yang sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan maafnya. Tapi di saat Blackson mengira semua koloni tempatnya bernaung selama enam tahun meninggalkannya, ada satu yang masih setia kepadanya dan selalu berusaha mengerti juga memikirkan alasan positif segala perbuatan yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan ternyata dilakukannya; satu orang itu adalah Aster, istri Blackson sendiri yang tengah mengandung anak mereka. Mungkin juga karena tidak mau anaknya lahir kehilangan Ayah, tapi mereka adalah pasangan yang saling mencintai. Dan bagaimanapun, Ayah Aster pernah melarangnya, namun semakin lemah dan tidak melarangnya lagi. Setidaknya Blackson senang orang yang mengerti dirinya adalah orang paling penting di hidupnya.

"Dan mereka, Blackson dan adiknya, berdua karena Istri Blackson sedang mengandung anaknya, berencana untuk pulang ke kampungnya setelah melakukan persiapan agar tidak dikenali sebagai penyihir, karena Blackson hampir menjadi penyihir incaran di banyak desa. Tapi memang takdir yang tidak berpihak menguntungkan Blackson atau ia memang orang jahat yang menjadi baik dan terus dihasut cobaan agar menjadi jahat yang berguna... Ketika mereka baru melewati sebuah desa, disitulah penyesalannya yang lain terjadi. Blackson menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang akan terjatuh dari jembatan ke sungai dalam dan berarus deras, refleks dengan sihir di depan semua orang yang berada di sana. Kalian pasti bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi, ia kembali dikejar. Ketika adiknya hanya bingung untuk melakukan apa, dan sebelum Blackson mempertahankan diri dia telah dirubungi puluhan pria yang memukulinya. Tongkatnya terlepas dan patah. Dan akhirnya ia tertangkap dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri."

Paman Al menghela napas menyesal, kemudian memandang kedua keponakannya. "Selanjutnya akan terdengar mengerikan, jadi aku sarankan kalian mempersiapkan diri."

Hanya Sirius yang mengangguk penasaran.

"Penyihir yang pernah ditangkap di daratan Inggris, selalu dihukum, maaf, dibakar hidup-hidup. Begitu juga Blackson. Dua hari setelah dia ditahan, dia diikat pada tengah gunungan kayu bakar. Adiknya yang tahu berita itu, dan tahu tidak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya mengabarkan Aster bahwa suaminya tertangkap. Walaupun menurutku jika anggota koloni itu nekad membebaskan Blackson, pasti itu akan terjadi. Namun mereka tidak melakukan apapun, Aster memohon dengan percuma. Ia juga mengumpulkan keberanian, tapi keadaan hamilnya tidak memungkinkan dan keluarganya melarang sepenuh hati.

"Semua penduduk desa termasuk keluarga anak yang diselamatkan Blackson, juga beberapa orang koloni hanya menonton detik pembakaran Blackson. Konon Blackson hanya memandangi suatu titik dengan kosong seperti kehilangan jiwa. Tapi ketika seorang algojo memanasi suasana, memanasi udara pertengahan musim panas dan mungkin memanasi hati Blackson, bahkan api sudah membakar kaki Blackson..."

Andromeda hanya menunduk dan memejamkan matanya merasa ngeri, pamannya melihatnya.

"Maaf, Meeda, akan kupersingkat... Jadi, saat Blackson berada di ujung hidupnya, tiba-tiba dia seperti baru tersadar dari tidurnya namun... Blackson seolah telah siap. Keadilan, pengampunan, permohonan, tidak ada yang dilakukannya. Saat itu dia dari seorang yang telah mampu bijaksana, berubah menjadi penyihir yang nampak sanggup membunuh dengan santai. Dia seperti dirasuki. Dan ketika itu dia berteriak dengan marah seolah dendamnya takkan terlampiaskan hanya dengan menghancurkan satu pulau. Bisa dibilang teriakan itu merubah semuanya, membuat segalanya harus diatur, seperti mengandung kutukan yang telah penuh pada huruf serta katanya. Teriakannya adalah: _'Aku akan mengutuk kalian. Keturunanku pasti akan membalas kalian. Semua keturunanku pasti akan mengutuk kalian. Black akan mengingatkan kalian bahwa kalian sudah terkutuk mulai sekarang. Black akan mengingatkan kalian betapa menjijikannya kaum kalian. Keturunanku, Black. Kegelapan. Aku bersumpah.' _Kurang lebih itu yang dia ultimatumkan pada kaum muggle, tidak hanya pada mereka yang menontonnya. Mereka semua memasang ekspresi ketakutan, Aster bahkan tidak percaya orang yang mengatakan itu adalah suaminya, meski Blackson tidak akan pernah bisa bergerak lagi, jasadnya hangus. Orang koloni dan adik Blackson yang akhirnya menguburkannya. Dan ada satu lagi legenda tentangnya; yaitu ketika di ambang kematiannya, selain cuma memikirkan orang yang dia cintai. Konon Blackson tidak merasakan apapun dari api membara di sekelilingnya. Sebuah cerita mengatakan ketika kebaikan dikhianati, keadilan bahkan tercipta dalam bentuk di luar nalar terliar manusia.

"Kisahnya berakhir, tapi cerita kutukan keturannya bahkan belum dimulai. Aster takut dendam itu terlaksanakan. Namun begitu, selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah berusaha menjaga kesehatan dirinya melebihi di waktu dia mengandung keturunan Blackson. Mungkin itu akan terputus sewaktu-waktu jika hanya ada keturunan perempuan, meski aku ragu biarpun anaknya perempuan, keturunan anaknya akan tetap mendapat nama bintang dari mantra Aster, dan menurutnya pasti aman karena tidak akan menuruni nama Black. Er, kalian paham?"

Andromeda menjawab, "Semacam jika aku punya anak, atau seorang perempuan keluarga Black punya anak, meskipun menikah dengan orang yang tidak bernama Black, terkadang akan tetap menurunkan nama bintang pada anaknya yang mungkin menamainya karena mantra Aster dan itu tanpa disadari. Iya, paman Al?"

"Juga tidak akan berpengaruh jika wanita bukan Black yang mendapat nama Black karena pernikahan, Aster dan Blackson cuma mengutuk keturunannya. Untung ada dirimu, Meeda." paman Al tampak berterima kasih tidak perlu berusaha keras membuat Sirius paham. Dia baru mengangguk mengerti.

Paman melanjutkan cerita, "Dan tidak mau jika putranya menjadi Blackson ketika dieksekusi, maka Aster cuma ingin satu hal: bisa membesarkan anaknya tanpa cemas keturunannya melalui kutukan Blackson. Mungkin kalian tahu bagaimana dia melakukannya, Meeda, Sirius?"

Sirius tidak tahu apa yang harus dipahaminya, namun dengan heran dia kembali melihat Andromeda mengangguk. Dan terkadang mereka menyeleksi terlalu cepat.

Paman Al mengangguk. "Awalan nama bintang. Mungkin sepele, tapi itulah yang mencegah seluruh keturunan Blackson tidak bisa berhati peri kemanusiaan."

"Awalan nama bintang?" kata Sirius menambah hal tidak pahamnya.

"Tidakkah kau sadar semua keturunan Black memiliki nama depan bintang?" tanya Andromeda, paman Al menganggukinya lagi. Andromeda tidak butuh jawaban Sirius. "Sirius. Paman Alphard. Dan aku, Andromeda, ialah nama bintang. Banyak dari keluarga kita memiliki nama bintang, semua nama itu disebutkan dalam astronomi dasar."

"Astronomi dasar." ulang Sirius menyembunyikan ketidak-tahunnya, seraya mengangguk-angguk.

Paman Al tersenyum. "Ya, seluruh keluarga Black bernama depan nama bintang. Itu semua memang dari awal, dari keturunan laki-laki utama Blackson, Aster yang memulai. Ia melakukan janji sihir, agar keturunannya mau tidak mau akan bernama depan bintang atau rasi bintang, apapun itu. Nama Aster sendiri pun artinya adalah bintang. Seperti suaminya yang memantrai garis keturunannya agar selalu bernama Black, sesuai dengan artinya yaitu kegelapan. Sesuatu yang jahat. Aster terpikirkan hal itu dengan melihat dunia. Semua yang dibandingkan akan seimbang dalam artian aman, seandainya ada dua benda yang selaras. Kau tahu, langit dan bumi, pria dan wanita, air dan api, meskipun itu semua berlawanan. Dan seperti kita. Menurutmu, Sirius, apa sifat bintang?"

"Bintang... Itu terang." kata Sirius, mulai paham "Dalam kegelapan waktu malam." akhirnya paham, lampu menyala di atas kepala Sirius. "Cahaya. Cahaya dan Gelap, maksud dari Black. Aster ingin membuat seimbang dalam artian aman keturunannya bersama Blackson, dengan itu dia membuat semua nama keturunannya berawalan nama bintang, walaupun akan selalu diiringi nama Black, kutukan si Blackson itu sendiri. Benarkah?"

"Benar." paman Al tersenyum lagi padanya, Andromeda hampir seperti kagum. "Semua yang ada di dunia ini diciptakan selalu seimbang. Meskipun itu hanya dua kata dalam sebuah nama. Bahkan walaupun sudah mendapat itu, sifat nyaris seperti Blackson masih saja tercipta. Dengan mendendam dengan kaum muggle, ditambah penyihir kelahiran muggle. Apalagi tidak?"

Walaupun Sirius mengangguk-angguk agak merenunginya, ia masih tidak mendapat kesan dan amanat cerita untuk mempelajari kefanatikan darah murni Ibunya.

Dan seperti membaca pikiran Sirius, paman Al kembali berkata, lebih serius, "Dengarkan! Aku menceritakan kisah barusan, bukan untuk membuat kalian memahami perlakuan muggle yang semena-mena pada kaum penyihir ratusan tahun lalu, Sirius, Meeda. Tapi aku menceritakan itu pada kalian adalah karena alasan penting kenapa tempat dan waktu selalu ada perbedaan signifikan serta selalu membuat perubahan. Dan aku memahami jikapun kalian memberi nama anak kalian suatu saat nanti, akan selalu kalian berikan nama bintang, kecuali jika nama belakang mereka bukan Black, meskipun kalian berusaha menamainya berbeda... Aku khawatir kalau semua Black berpikiran bahwa penyihir darah murni adalah segalanya serta kaum muggle menyampahnya, dunia berat kepada kearoganan. Itu saja. Walburga hanya mendapat potongan cerita dan selalu meresapi kisah hanya dimana Blackson leluhur kita adalah seorang penyihir hebat, diekskusi oleh para muggle. Tidak seperti kita, kalian, yang telah memiliki hati untuk ikut mencermati amanat dari seorang Aster, istri yang mencintai mendiang suaminya maupun anaknya. Mengerti bahwa balas dendam tidak perlu diperpanjang lalu meluas. Perbuatan yang sangat sulit, memaafkan dan kemudian memahami. Hal sulit, bahkan untuk dijabarkan."

"Jadi kita harus berhati besar untuk memaafkan orang yang telah melukai kita?" tanya Sirius, dia tidak bisa mengerti.

"Berhati besar, kata yang benar-benar menggambarkan ini. Tapi, Sirius, kumohon padamu khususnya. Pengertian ini harusnya didalami sendiri, kau sendiri yang harus mengerti juga memahaminya. Dan selalulah agar tidak memilih sesuatu yang menganut ketidak-baikan. Seperti kata pepatah bahwa satu kebaikan pasti lebih baik dari sepuluh keburukan. Menyangkut asrama Gryffindor yang menerimamu dan sifat Black, pada nama dan dirimu sendiri. Semua dari kita pasti akan mengalami masa itu dan saat itu tiba, kita haruslah sudah berbekal pengetahuan."

"Baik, paman Al." sahut Sirius keras seketika dan mendadak.

"Kau juga, Meeda. Kau adalah yang paling rentan, sifatmu. Seorang Slytherin memang tidak selalu hanya licik, malah kamu tidak licik. Berbeda bahkan sama seperti kamu berada di asrama yang lain. Mungkin cuma darahmu yang menuntunmu ke Slytherin..."

Andromeda mengangguk tegas setelahnya. Sirius tidak lagi memperhatikan seutuhnya, dia memikirkan bahwa dia adalah seorang Black berotak yang cukup baik untuk menyeimbangkan hampir semua keluarganya yang mania darah murni, dengan kata lain dia akan berkorban guna berbuat hal itu. Tapi apakah dia akan tahan, dan setidaknya sabar?

"...Black memang nama yang angker untuk beberapa penyihir tua. Juga agung dengan segala kelebihannya. Harus diakui Black unggul akan emas dari semua keluarga penyihir yang pernah ada. Aku hanya coba menyampaikan, jikapun kau berpikir tidak akan pernah bisa merubah dan memahami Walburga, Sirius, bahwa kita juga diharuskan supaya menjaga nama Black tidak hanya terkenal disebabkan karena keluarga yang paling merasa jijik pada kaum muggle. Aku lebih suka cara berpikir Aster jujur saja. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kalian, menurut kalian apa bisa dibandingkan orang yang akan menderita jika kita meneror kaum muggle dengan kelebihan kita dan dibandingkan andai kita bisa saling memahami?"

Mereka tidak perlu menjawab.

"Kita bisa merasakan dunia muggle, dan kita bisa merahasiakan diri mungkin jika muggle suatu waktu iri kalau mengetahui dunia kita. Tidak perlu kita meneror untuk mendapat lahan yang lebih luas dari semua lahan." paman Al memandang mereka dengan perasaan berapi-api, maka ketika menghela napas panjang itu seperti menahan api itu keluar. "Dan kuharap kalian mengerti maksud yang kucoba sampaikan."

"Kami mengerti apa yang coba paman sampaikan." ujar Andromeda, saling pandang dengan Sirius yang telah mengangguk.

Paman Al tersenyum lagi pada mereka. "Kurasa aku tidak salah, kalian memang berbeda."

Andromeda merasa tidak yakin, tapi tetap menceritakan sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak ingin dia ceritakan. "Yeah, aku malah dipanggil oleh orang-orang nama belakangku lebih pantas pink daripada Black, mereka meledekku karena aku tidak sering mengolok anak asrama lain."

"Siapa mereka yang kau maksud?" kata Sirius, tiba-tiba kesal. "Apa teman Slytherinmu?"

"Y-ya, Mulciber dan Avery dan teman-temannya selalu setiap pelajaran ramuan menyuruhku menghina Macdonald atau lainnya..." sahut Andromeda, merasa ragu akan nada suara Sirius.

Sirius memberengut. "Snape..."

Andromeda terkesiap. "Oh, bukan, dia malah satu-satunya yang tidak mempedulikan itu jauh dibandingkan dengan semua temannya."

Namun Sirius tidak peduli. Kebenciannya akan Slytherin, ditambah dengan mereka mempermainkan sepupu yang baru dia baru sadari bisa bersaudara baik jika dibedakan dengan dua sepupunya yang lain termasuk adiknya. Selain itu membuatnya mendapat alasan lain mengerjai orang Slytherin.

Paman Al tersenyum penuh arti soal sesuatu melihat mereka. Mengatakan sudah malam dan waktu yang biasanya tepat untuk tidur. Setidaknya Sirius bisa menghiraukan tingkah ibunya karena selama musim panas menunggu tahun ajaran baru, pamannya tidak kembali ke Wales dan... Teman barunya, Andromeda tentu saja. Bersama keluarganya tinggal sampai tahun ajaran baru di rumah utama Black, yang sangat menyenangkan jika semakin dekat. Tidak ragu terbahak.

"Meeda? Dari mana sebenarnya paman Al mendapat itu, terdengar aneh. Bagaimana kalau... Ah, Andy, dari Andromeda, itu nyambung bukan?"

Andromeda tertawa lagi tidak peduli.

Andromeda merasa berkehidupan seperti sekarang, memiliki keluarga saat ini, hanya saja kurang merasa senang. Mungkin karena hanya Sirius yang ada sebagai orang pandai menghibur, dia senang berada di dekat Sirius. Bahkan jika hanya memperhatikannya dalam suatu jarak.

Merasa mengerti Hogwarts akan membuat Sirius agak jauh, dan pernah berpikir kalau Sirius tipe Gryffindor yang tidak akan menampakkan diri dekat dengan asrama musuh meski dengan sepupunya. Andromeda tidak peduli itu. Karena kesenangan dua bulan liburan musim panas sepadan dengan semuanya, Sirius akan menjadi orang terdekat yang pernah dia rasakan, bahkan dari Ibunya sendiri.

Meski Andromeda selalu tahu Sirius menahan diri bukan hanya tidak mempedulikan komentar sinis Ibunya yang tidak pernah berbeda, Andromeda tidak sedikitpun untuk mengungkitnya. Hingga suatu liburan musim panas dua tahun setelah dia bisa menjadikan Sirius orang terdekat, Andromeda merasakan endapan amarah pertamanya pada Walburga, Ibu Sirius.

Mereka semula hanya berpikir musim panas lain yang bisa Sirius gunakan untuk menghiraukan Ibunya. Datang santai bersama paman Al yang menunggu di peron. Namun semua itu tidak berguna saat Ibu Sirius meledak untuk kesejuta-kalinya, selalu paling sering (malah seperti Sirius memang memancingnya) karena menendang Kreacher yang lewat.

Satu kali Sirius lakukan di suatu sore, dan Walburga berteriak, "Apa yang coba kau pertontonkan? Bahwa kau mempunyai kelainan dengan memutar balikkan kebiasaan kaum kita? Tidak cukupkah kau membuatku malu? Belum puaskah?"

Sirius hanya memberinya sepasang tatapan tidak suka lain dan menarik tangan Andromeda mengarah ke ruangan lain menjauh dari Ibunya.

"Apa kau dilatih menjadi pengkhianat di sekolahmu? Apa itu yang kau pelajari? Dan kau ingin mempraktekkan itu di rumah leluhurku, begitu?" teriak Ibunya lagi, seolah-olah mencoba memanasi Sirius.

Sirius mengabaikan desakan untuk berhenti dan balas berteriak, menghina akan kejelekan yang bisa disampaikan dengan ratusan berderet di isi kepalanya.

"Apa ini kau dipengaruhi oleh orang Potter itu? Karena jika benar, kurasa..."

"HEI!" sela Sirius. Semua termasuk Ibunya tidak termasuk Andromeda, berjengit terkejut. Sirius tidak tahan kalau sudah menyebut nama temannya. "Kau sudah sampai pada maksudnya. Jadi bisakan kau keluar dari area itu!"

"Beraninya kau..."

"Tidakkah kau lihat aku mencoba tidak meneriakimu balik, hah? Tidakkah kau lihat aku mencoba sabar akan rasa muak yang bisa meluap keluar mendengarmu berkomentar tentang pidato omong kosong favoritmu itu... Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Ibuku tersayang. Apa- sebenarnya- yang- kau- INGINKAN?" akhirnya Sirius berteriak balik, napasnya cepat cukup membuat dadanya turun naik, tangannya mengepal juga bergetar karena marah.

Andromeda agak takut, tapi tidak menyingkir, meski sempat terpikir bisa saja terjadi duel sihir pertama dalam sejarah antara Ibu dan anak. Sirius sudah menahan diri melampaui batasnya.

Walburga hanya mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum menggelembung marah. Tidak mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan karena sebenarnya hanya karena anaknya bukan Slytherin, atau tidak mengagungi darah serta leluhurnya, dan intinya berbeda.

"Ingat, Sirius Black, ingat akan statusmu. Dan perhatikan ucapanmu barang kali lain kali akan berguna." kata suara rendah Walburga, menarik tongkat sihir dengan halus sekali di depan semua keluarga. Sirius tidak menganggap pengeluaran tongkat itu berarti, dia bahkan tidak bergeming dengan hanya menatap orang yang seharusnya Ibunya. "Kau juga masih darah dagingku. Aku bisa mengutukmu bahkan jika aku tidak memegang tongkat. "

Sambil bergerak pelan mendekat, Sirius juga memberi jarak dari Andromeda; berjaga kalau akan benar ada kutukan. "Ohoho, sekarang kau mengancam dengan mengutukku, kau bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan alasan menceramahiku selalu soal darah murni itu. Dengar! Aku lebih baik menerima kutukan darimu, daripada aku harus mengagungkan leluhurmu, leluhur kalian dan darah itu. Aku muak. Aku sungguh-sungguh sudah muak..."

"Kau- TAK TAHU DIRI..." jerit Walburga namun tidak juga mengucapkan kutukannya, tidak menyeruakkan sesuatu dari ujung tongkatnya yang telah teracung.

Sirius walau tidak menyingkir, memejamkan mata. Lalu membukanya perlahan ketika mendengar paman Al berkata, "Sudah, sudah, cukup! Walburga, turunkan tongkatmu, tidak perlu ada kutukan untuk hal ini!" dengan perlahan paman Al menengahi dengan tangan terangkat. Berbisik pada kakaknya, "Turunkan tongkatmu... benar."

"Benar-benar menciptakan omong kosongmu yang lain, dan ingin membuat telingaku semakin sakit begitu?" kata Sirius tidak peduli lagi. "Kau bahkan tidak mampu mengutukku..."

"Sirius, hentikan!" paman Al memperingati, khawatir Walburga terpancing mengeluarkan kutukan. "Sudah cukup!"

Sirius sudah tidak berdiri di aula dengan Andromeda atau keluarganya yang lain, disana hanya ada dia dan Ibunya, dengan sebuah penghalang berwujud paman Al. Sirius hanya sudah muak ada di rumah itu, dia bahkan tidak mengharapkan sebuah rasa pengertian dari Ibunya.

Sebuah penuntun membimbing Sirius kembali mengingat dan merenungkan cerita paman Al tentang dua leluhur Black; Aster dan Blackson. Aster ingin seimbang agar baik, dia dengan Blackson bahkan punya nama seimbang. Satu kebaikan lebih baik dari sepuluh keburukan. Sirius menganggap kebiasaan fanatik keluarganya ini, sungguh sangat benar-benar super buruk. Dan jika dia ingin menjadi yang baik... Hanya satu yang tersisa sebagai jalan.

"Aku tidak boleh terus tinggal disini." gumamnya. "Aku harus menjadi satu kebaikan itu. Dan tingkah laku akan dipaksa selalu besar berkembang dari lingkungan." lalu dia menengadah seakan itu membawanya berkali-kali lipat lebih tinggi dan mendapat perhatian penuh. Berkata lantang, "Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini."

Mereka awalnya selalu terperangah. Paman Al menyahut dengan tawa hambar menurutnya itu lelucon. "Jangan bodoh, Sirius, kau tidak akan kemanapun. Kau tak ada tujuan di luar sana!"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MENJADI PENGKHIANAT?" jerit Ibunya lagi, marah.

"Secara teknis, kaulah yang memaksaku melakukan ini. Tapi aku bukan menjadi pengkhianat, aku akan menjadi orang baiknya!" sahut Sirius dingin.

"Sirius, jangan pergi, kau mau kemana?" bisik Andromeda takut di belakangnya, tapi Sirius hanya menjawab menggunakan pandangan lewat bahu, sulit digambarkan namun dimengerti Andromeda.

"Kalau begitu, sejarah juga tidak akan mengingatmu sebagai keluargaku. Dan aku mulai sekarang hanya punya satu anak." seru Walburga lagi, tidak berniat ada ampun. Sementara Sirius meninggalkan semuanya menuju kamarnya, keluarga Potter pasti akan menerimanya dengan baik. "Aku tidak akan mengakui darah daging yang menghina leluhur kami. Memalukan punya dirimu dalam keluarga. Memalukan ada nama leluhur kami padamu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak tarik namaku?" tanya Sirius menantang, berhenti di tengah tangga.

Walburga membuka mulut, semakin lebar tapi tidak ada yang terdengar. Dan tidak akan ada. Penanda warisan dan penerusan adalah dari nama, dia berusaha melakukan hal mustahil menarik nama Black dari Sirius melawan kutukan Blackson.

Sirius tidak mengerti usaha Ibunya, namun dia mengatakan, "Aku tidak butuh sejarah untuk dunia mengingatku. Nama belakangku akan membawa ingatan semua orang padaku, bahwa sebuah nama bagiku tidak akan menggambarkan siapa diriku." dan Sirius kembali bergerak, meninggalkan rasa tercengang yang menggema di aula.

Mengepak semua agak lama, karena dekrik penggunaan sihir di bawah umur. Meninggalkan mereka yang tidak bisa dilepas dari dinding. Melewati aula dengan dingin sementara Ibunya sudah siap berteriak di suatu sisi tak berguna, "Aku tidak akan mengakuimu. Rasa penyesalan dalam karena entah kegilaan apa yang membuatku melahirkan pengkhianat sepertimu. Kau..." dia mengarahkan ledakan kecil pada permadani bergambar disana. Membakar nama anak sulungnya dari pohon darah murni. "tidak dianggap dalam keluarga terhormat ini, lagi."

"Yeah, yeah, semoga sehat juga. Senangnya mendapat tiket keluar dari tempat ini, serasa ingin pergi ke surga. Kau tahu, itu tempat yang menakjubkan." sahut Sirius tanpa minat berpaling pada apapun kecuali depan kakinya, tetap menyeret koper dan menenteng sapu terbang.

Paman Al dan Andromeda duduk di tangga batu tua depan rumah, setuju kalau memastikan Sirius akan benar-benar pergi, perpisahan jauh lebih baik terlaksana selain dekat Ibu Sirius.

"Kenapa Walburga bisa sangat menjengkelkan." sampai bisa membuat Andromeda mengomel. "Bahkan padaku. Dia terlalu keterlaluan, dia mengusir Sirius dari rumah, anaknya sendiri. Dan demi Merlin, apa pantas seorang Ibu seperti itu?"

Paman Al yang ditujunya menggeleng-geleng suram, belum menjawab. Kemudian Andromeda memelankan suaranya, "Paman memang benar, soal keseimbangan nama itu dan kutukan Blackson. Terbukti pada Walburga..."

Paman Al masih dengan merenung, menyahut, "Aku memikirkan persis apa yang kau pikirkan, Meeda. Merasakan persis apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi aku tahu Sirius bukan anak kecil lagi, dia bisa bertindak setelah berpikir matang. Dan pendiriannya seperti yang kita berdua tahu tidak bisa begitu saja digoyahkan. Namun satu yang harus kita yakini, bahwa Sirius tidak akan apa-apa."

Ketika Andromeda mengangguk, pintu hitam itu sudah terbuka dan Sirius bersuara dari sana. "Terima kasih banyak."

Andromeda langsung berdiri memandangnya, tapi paman Al tetap duduk. Dia berkata, "Kau yakin ingin pergi dari sini?"

"Dan tidak akan pernah kembali." jawab Sirius, namun matanya tertambat pada Andromeda yang sedang berusaha tegar, melepas satu-satunya orang yang bisa dekat dengannya, dan mau dekat dengannya.

"Rencanamu akan pergi kemana?" paman Al bertanya lagi.

"Rumah teman, keluarganya baik padaku. Mereka akan menerimaku sebagaimana sifat mereka." jawab Sirius. "Lagipula banyak sihir yang ingin kami latih."

"Tahun OWL ya? Mungkin hanya teori, maksudmu?" Sirius tersenyum lemah. Mendapat tepukan pada bahu dari pamannya. "Kabari kami terus, oke?"

"Pasti."

Rasanya aneh sekali, semua pepatah menentangnya terus menerus. Tidak ada bagian dari rumah leluhur Black yang bisa disebut surga. Ia malah harus meninggalkannya, meninggalkan paman Al dan Andromeda.

"Aku harus berangkat." katanya lagi, khusus pada Andromeda; dia menatapnya lama kemudian mengacak pelan rambut cokelat lembut sepupu paling disukainya. "Sampai jumpa lain waktu, dan lain tempat!"

Sirius melangkah, mengayunkan kaki kirinya pada sapu. Saat dia menoleh ke belakang pada rumahnya, mungkin tidak boleh dilakukan karena itu mengakibatkan Andromeda menangis dan menjeritkan, "Bolehkah aku ikut?"

Sirius berhenti dari ancangan pijakannya, sempat bimbang sejenak. Paman Al berkata kaget, "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak boleh ikut kabur, keadaan bisa bertambah ribut."

"Tapi- ka- kalau begitu -" Andromeda memandang pamannya dengan memohon, seperti berkata kalau Sirius dan dirinya adalah satu paket, jadi tidak baik jika dipisahkan.

"Mau satu pelukan?" tawar Sirius, tidak sadar bahwa wajahnya bahkan mengagetkan paman Al: Sangat bijaksana dan tersenyum berwibawa. Tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Andromeda yang menunduk.

Andromeda menerjangnya dan Sirius menyambutnya dengan sayang. "Shh - shhsh- Kau pasti mengerti. Kau harus tinggal, jangan ikuti aku dan dihina pengkhianat. Kamu lebih baik dari semua Black, Andy. Cuma kamu dan paman yang bisa menahan hitam mereka. Aku keluar cuma mencari kebaikan, aku mudah terpengaruh, khehe... Satu kebaikan selalu lebih baik dari ribuan keburukan, itu sudah namanya."

Serak, Andy menjawab, "Tapi- tapi apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Apa kau gila? Tentu saja. Ingat! Aku sangat menyayangimu, dan kau menyayangiku, bukan begitu?" kata Sirius. Andy mengangguk di bahu Sirius yang lembab air mata. Dan Sirius mengingat sesuatu, merogoh jubahnya tanpa mendorong Andy, dia mengambil cermin persegi itu: Cermin dua arah.

"Andy, ini! Ini adalah cermin dua arah, punyaku dengan James. Kami akan membuat yang baru, jadi aku akan mengambil punya James. Sebut saja 'Sirius' pada cermin itu, maka selanjutnya aku bisa melihat mata hazel ini..."

Andy mengangguk lagi, pipinya yang basah merona, menunduk melihat cermin di tangannya. "Makasih."

Sirius terkekeh pelan, emosi terhadap Ibunya rasanya terjadi berjuta tahun lalu. Bersiap untuk pergi setelah menyalami paman Al; memeluknya singkat. "Sampai jumpa, Paman! Andy, sampaikan salamku pada Kreacher ya!"

Andy tertawa bercampur isakan. Menyaksikan dengan mengharap masih boleh ikut ketika Sirius, sepupu tampan yang mana mereka berdua saling menyukai, terbang menuju langit malam menjadi bintang lain yang berdenyut cahayanya seperti detakkan jantung.

Paman Al dan Andy masih memandang langit: paman dengan senyum, Andy mengusap air dari wajahnya. Dan memanggil, "Paman...?"

"Ya?" kata paman Al belum berpaling dari langit.

"Aku selalu berpikir kalau kebiasaan keluarga Black akan berakhir pada dia, pada Sirius. Ada kekuatan besar dalam diri Sirius, Sirius seperti sanggup melawan diri sendiri."

Paman Al menarik Andromeda dalam rangkulan. Andy membayangkan kalau tangan itu akan menjadi sering tangan sepupunya Sirius.

"Kalau menurutku... berakhirnya akan pada kalian berdua."

.

the end

* * *

_If you trying to understand the end, make sure you understand deeply the begun. As the begun had a lot of key than the conten_t


End file.
